Flying Pig
The Empire of the Flying Pig is a nation populated by 850 million flying swine. We are an environmentally stunning region, with a large number of rare life forms including the 'exotic toasted bacon sarnie, with extra cheese'. We have a strong tourism industry with people from all over the world coming to sample our diverse and varied culture. We have many large and vibrant cities located all over the empire but Xanzinaya our nations capital and home of our beloved Empress, is perhaps the most revered. It is situated directly in the centre of our great empire, housing our nations National Assembly and Governmental Headquarters, and perhaps most importantly the Royal Castle. The castle is located on the top of Zarias Mount in the centre of the city, and overlooks the entire empire, a truly glorious sight. The Empire can be divided into three different counties. To the north are the Verizian Highlands, and Zavir Islands, collectively known as the Vazian County. These are populated by the nomadic followers of Xavire, God of Honour and strength. They follow the ways of old, and are left much to themselves. They are not interested in modern life and what it can offer. Society in this county has not changed much in many centuries and provides our scholars with rich sources of how life was like before the Great Change. To the south are the Zanirian Plains and the Xanzinar Ridges, also known as the Xanzanirian County. Here is where our great cities and technological centres are based. This is the economical centre of our empire, where trade is competitive and advancements in science and technology are developed for the benefit of all. Xanzuria the third and smallest of our three counties is home to our spiritual leaders and also the Empire's capital Xanzinaya. This county displays much of our ancient architecture, illustrating our honoured and spiritual ancestors, including Xavire, but also Zanzia, Goddess of Justice, Truth and Honesty, Namiare, God of Love, and perhaps most revered of all Varenia, Goddess of Life, she who both bringeth and taketh away. Our Supreme Leader Empress Lanzai, daughter of Namiala the Great, is much loved and respected. She is an accomplished flyer and has been champion of the Flying Pig Olympics for the past five years, a great achievement. The Empire is a democratic nation, priding itself on having one of the most stable and powerful governments in our recorded history. We also respect greatly the ways of old and what they can teach us. Our world renown universities promote analysis and debate of topical issues, and encourage our students to think for themselves rather than follow formula. The currency used in our great empire is that of the Happypill, we as a nation have realised the benefits of a content and joyful populace. The Empire of the Flying Pig speaks in both English and Xanzivi. Our current National Animal is the Dodo which is responding well to Genetic Engineering and recovering from the dreadful existence that is extinction, we are hopeful of a full recovery Government The Governing body of the Empire of the Flying Pig is ruled under the absolute power of Empress Lanzai. However she has a number of advisors who respond directly to her control. These are: Minister to the Home Office: High Chancellor Carunai, Minister to the Foreign Office: Lord Xanzu Minister of Justice: Lord Chancellor Zanivia Minister of Defence: Lord Kazai Minister of Religion: Father Xavi Lanzai II (1134 AD -present) Lanzai II was born Jaina Lanzai Alexia Zerubia in Xanzinaya (the Empire’s capital city) on 12th July 1134. Her father, Nero Alexei Xavian, was a younger brother of Zeratia Xanzu Nero Caligula, later the Emperor Xanzu. Lanzai did not to enter public office until 1160 at the young age of 26, after the tragic fires that year which claimed the lives of both her father and uncle who were caught in a fierce blaze whilst out hunting. Up until that point she had been a successful athlete five times champion in the Flying Pig Olympics, and a qualified doctor working at Xanzinaya Medical Research Facility. On taking up her reign she put into implementation several progressive social policies aimed at improving the lives of the disadvantaged in some of the Empire’s most backward regions. She has worked painstakingly at improving the education system which now boasts one of the most successful student access schemes that this Empire has ever known. In 1164 she married General Zavire, a respected and honourable leader and commander-in-chief of the Empire’s Armed Forces. They have six children: Alexia (27) Jaina (26) Nero (23) Kayla (20) Xavian (18) Zalia (16). category:Nations